


The Plague From the Old Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bran is useful and not a plank of driftwood, Dany gets over Jon's Parentage, F/M, Jon gets over his and Dany's shared blood, Jonerys TOGETHER, Not my Season 8, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Tyrion is loyal to Dany, maybe some smut, not for fans of Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The old gods are pissed Sansa broke her oath.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 209
Kudos: 310





	1. Truths

**Author's Note:**

> It has been nearly a year and I'm still salty. So this is my attempt at a fix-it. Cause fuck you Dan and Dave.

The winds of winter were upon them. The icy gusts were rustling through the blood red leaves of the Great Weirwood that stood in the Godswood of Winterfell as Jon stood, praying the Old Gods heard his prayer. He prayed that everything would work out, and the people of the North, and Sansa, would come to see Daenerys as a savior. He prayed that no one would plot against her.

The former  _ Bastard of Winterfell _ had just finished telling his sisters the truth about himself after they swore an oath of secrecy under the Weirwood. He had told them he was not really the honorable Eddard Stark’s bastard son that was in fact the son of his sister Lyanna, and her husband the former crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. Then as soon as he told them, he would not press his claim for the Iron Throne, his redheaded sister slapped him across the face, telling him he was a fool and proceeded to storm off in the direction towards Winterfell’s main keep.

However, his other sister, Arya, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a strong embrace. She told him she did not care who sired him. Ned Stark raised him as his own. He was the one who molded him into the honorable man he had become, and he would always be her brother. After breaking their embrace, she had stated she would go check on Sansa and help her to realize that she was being stupid.

Jon was not worried about Arya because she had taken an immediate liking to his queen. She believed in him even when he had not believed in himself, and therefore, trusted his decision to bend the knee. The two women had even developed a friendship during their time in Winterfell after Dany had taken his wild younger sister for a ride on the back of Drogon.

“Wait, Jon, I need to speak with you,” Bran called in his monotone voice. “There is more you must know.”

Jon, halted. He sighed as he turned around and returned to where his brother was sitting in his wheeled chair, under the canopy of Weirwood.

He loved his younger brother dearly, but at that moment, he had more important matters that needed his attention. Not only did he need to prepare for the march south, he now needed to find Sansa before she did something stupid.

“It’s too late for you to stop her,” Bran stated as if he was reading his mind. “Sansa has chosen her path.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jon replied with a furrowed brow.

“It means she has already broken her oath to you and the old gods are not pleased.”

The former King in the North was flabbergasted. He could not believe Sansa so quickly broke her word. He believed she would calm down and they would have dinner tonight as a family and she would realize what a petulant bitch she had been. Jon had honestly believed Sansa and Dany would have bonded over their similar pasts. He could not believe how wrong his assessment had been. 

“What?” Jon finally breathed out, still trying to comprehend that the Lady of Winterfell had broken a sacred vow.

“As soon as she left the Godswood, she ran into Tyrion on the battlements and told him your secret. Tyrion is loyal to Queen Daenerys though. He is on his way to speak with her… He does not know you have already confessed to her the truth of your birth.”

“Fuck!” Jon muttered under his breath. “I gotta get there first.”

“Before you go, there is something else you must know.”

“What else could you possibly have to tell me,” exacerbation clear in his tone.

“Daenerys is not in her rooms at the moment. She is with Maester Wolken. He just confirmed what you told her in the Dragonpit is true.”

Jon’s heart began to race. He remembered that conversation clearly, but he did not want to get his hopes up. He had been a complete ass to her since discovering the truth of his parentage. She probably hated him. “And what would that be?”

A smirk appeared on the corner of his younger brother’s lips as he stated, “The witch was not a reliable source of information… Queen Daenerys is with child, Jon. Your child.”

Jon felt as if he had been punched in the gut. All of the air left his lungs. He was going to be a father. The woman he loved most in the world… The woman he had pushed away… his aunt, was carrying his babe.

“Go to her Jon,” Bran encouraged. “I saw the look in your eyes that first night you made love to her on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbor.  _ Love comes from the eyes. _ You must go to her and stitch the rift between the two of you. Your child needs both of his parents.”

Jon nodded. “Do you need help back to the castle?” He asked.

“Damn it Jon! Get your ass in the castle! Dany just arrived back to her chambers and Tyrion and Varys will be there shortly. You must prove to her that you finally have your head out of your ass and confess your undying love for her! You must combine your claims to the Throne so people cannot pit you against one another. It is the only way,” Bran exclaimed in an uncharacteristic shower of emotion.

“Aye, I love her,” Jon confessed and before Jon knew it, he was standing outside of the wooden door leading to Dany’s chambers. He was just about to knock when a familiar voice called to him.

“Ah, the Bastard of Winterfell,” The Hand of the Queen said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you outside of the Queen’s door.”


	2. Who Knows the Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to figure out what Varys knows before speaking with the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by the response this story has generated.
> 
> Here is the next little bit - I hope you all enjoy and please continue to comment! Comments and Kudos are a true motivator. 
> 
> FYI - This story is not beta'd and so all errors are my own.

“The Dwarf of Casterly Rock,” Jon replied, turning his head toward where Tyrion’s voice had come from. It was then, he noticed the Queen’s Master of Whispers, who was blending into the shadows beside the imp. “Lord Varys,” he added with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

“Lord Snow,” the perfumed eunuch replied, voice smooth as honey, his hands inside the furlined silky sleeves of his black Essosi robes. “I must say, I am surprised to see you standing outside of the Queen’s chambers… considering you have spent no time alone with the Queen in her chambers since the two of you returned from your little afternoon dragon ride, prior to the Battle for the Dawn.” 

“It’s been busy. First preparing for battle, and now the clean up,” Jon replied lamely in response. 

However, at the man’s words, Jon recalled that afternoon with his Queen quite vividly. He and Dany had flown on the backs of Drogon and Rhaegal to the secluded, picturesque waterfall deep in the Northern mountains. Then how they found a hot spring, located in the cave behind the waterfall, and made love for hours. That was one of the best days of his life, until Sam and Bran had told him the truth about his parents. 

_ Why in the seven hells was I even upset that she is my Aunt… It's not like she is my sister or my mother… Bran even reminded me that Grandpa Rickard and Grandma Lyarra were first cousins. The gods didn’t see our relationship as incestous, so why was I so freaked out… I don’t think it was our shared blood. I think it was just the shock of being lied to all my life. Gods I am so fucking stupid! Please let her take me back.  _

“I must say, that was a sight to see,” Varys continued. “Seeing you, a northern bastard, alone on the back of a dragon.”

“What do you mean?” Jon inquired, his eyes staring directly into the two dark orbs of the Master of Whispers searching for any indication he already knew the truth. _ Did Tyrion already tell him?  _ However, the man’s emotions were unreadable.

“It got me wondering who Lord Stark was bedding during Robert’s Rebellion. Your mother must have been an unknown Targaryen or Blackfyre bastard because only those with large amounts of Valyrian blood can bond with and become a dragonrider.”

However, the former King in the North was not put at ease by the man’s words. He still could not read the man’s expression. He did not know if the Master of Whispers was telling the truth or lying to his face. _ I wonder if he knew who my parents were all along? _

The sound of a knocking on the door caused Jon to break eye contact with the plump man, and look toward the Queen’s door.

“Why don’t we all go in and visit with the Queen,” Tyrion announced with a smile on his face.

_ Fuck! I wanted to speak with her alone! I wanted to tell her of Sansa’s treachery and warn her Tyrion knows the truth!  _ “Of course,” Jon replied with a forced smile.

A few moments later, Missandei opened the door, and smiled as if she had been expecting them. She granted the three men entrance and led them the couches by the hearth in the sitting room. After making sure they were comfortable, she stated she would let the Queen know they were there.

“So, bastard - As you said in the hallway, you have been a busy man since your arrival in the North… Why is it now that you seek an audience with our Queen,” Tyrion inquired as he swirled the red wine in his pewter goblet and took a sip.

“I am the Warden of the North,”  _ King of the Seven Kingdoms if she will have me, _ “I did not know it would be seen as odd that I have requested an audience.”

“I never said it was odd,” the Imp paused as though he were searching for the correct words, “it’s just unexpected considering you have seemed to distance yourself over the last few weeks.”

_ Well, I might as well be honest with them. Dany will be here shortly and these are her advisors.  _

“I told my sisters something - a truth - I felt, as my family they had a right to know,” Jon stated in a low, firm voice. He then directed his gaze to the Queen’s hand, “However, before sharing this information, I had them swear a vow of secrecy under the Hearttree. A vow that if for any reason is broken, the person risks the wrath of the old gods themselves.”Jon paused, to allow his words to sink in.

“That still does not explain why you are here, my Lord,” Varys spoke.

“Because, I have, on good authority, received information that my sister has already broken this sacred vow and told another,” Jon answered, never taking his eyes off Lord Tyrion. The Imp swallowed hard. Jon could tell Tyrion understood that he was aware that Sansa had gone straight to him and divulged the secret. 

“And why does this pertain to the Queen?” Varys continued, causing Jon to pull his gaze from the dwarf and end their silent conversation.

“Because, Lord Varys, if the information I shared gets into the wrong hands,” Jon stated slowly, making sure the words sunk in, “People might begin plotting against our Queen.”

“Which is why I must tell the Queen this information,” Tyrion stated. “If the wrong person learns this information, someone might -”

“My Lord Hand,” Jon cut him off, “The Queen is already aware of this information. I told her this information just before the battle against the Army of the Dead.”

“You mean to tell me that she has known this information for nearly a fortnight and she has not yet shared it with me! I am her Hand! She is supposed to tell me these things!” Tyrion exclaimed.

“And what would this information be,” Varys pressed. It was clear he did not like being the last to know juicy information, considering it was his job to know the truth about everyone and everything.

Jon sighed, relief washing through him that Tyrion had not shared the truth that he was the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. However, that moment was ruined when the voice of the queen rang clearly through the room.

“The truth about Jon’s parents, Lord Varys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) about the cliffhanger - this just seemed like a good place to cut the chapter. 
> 
> With all of the COVID19/SARS-CoV-2 craziness, I will update as often as I can... That being said, I normally write on my lunch breaks - If I have to work from home, I am not sure how much writing I will get done because there are so many distractions at home! LOL.
> 
> Yes, I kind of got the idea for this story from the whole pandemic - my brain just thinking, what would happen is a plague hit Westeros... But then I also wanted it to have meaning - so I am taking some liberties....
> 
> That being said, please everyone - wash your hands, don't touch your face, cough into the sleeve of your shirt or into a tissue.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany finally talk and clear the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe how many people are enjoying this little story. I have hashed out where I am going to go and so some of the tags have changed. 
> 
> Thank you to you know who, to listening to my ranting and helping me get this story plotted out - 😘
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter is so dialogue heavy. It is also unbeta'd so errors are all my own

  
  


_“The truth about Jon’s parents, Lord Varys.”_

Jon’s head whipped around to see his beautiful Queen walking into the room. Her queenly persona was in place, however, to Jon, she looked radiant. The sight of her took his breath away - Her moon-kissed hair was intricately pulled back in a series of complex braids, her face showed no emotion and the tone in her voice was tearse. _She is carrying my babe… Gods I need to talk to her, alone._

“And if this information be used against you, your Grace, why did you not tell us?” the spider inquired with a furrowed brow.

“My Lords, I did not tell you because it is not my secret to tell,” Dany stated icily as she glared at her Hand and her Master of Whispers. “If Jon would like to share this information with you, it will be his decision and his alone.” 

However, when she met Jon’s gaze, he saw the slight plea in her eyes to keep this knowledge a secret. Jon was thankful because he did not trust the plump man. The man had a history of betraying those he served. He had a feeling in his gut that he would use the truth of his parentage to turn against Dany… That he would kill her and their unborn child just to put a male on the Iron Throne. 

“Lord Varys, I do not feel it is important for you to know,” Jon quickly stated. “As I said, if the truth of my parents fell into the wrong hands, it could be used against _our_ Queen. Therefore, I feel it is time for you and Lord Tyrion to leave because I wish to discuss this matter further with the queen, _alone_ , before any decisions are made.” 

Tyrion nodded and began to walk towards the door, but stopped when he realized the Master of Whispers was not following. 

Varys stood rooted in place, eyes narrowing as he stared at Jon. “I do not take orders from the Warden of the Nor- ”

“Lord Varys,” Dany interrupted. Once she had his attention, she continued, “Jon asked you to leave. This is _his_ castle and we are _his_ guests. I believe it is in your best interest to heed his request.” Her tone was strong and left no room for protest.

“As you wish, your Grace,” Varys conceded before he bowed his head and left the room with the Hand of the Queen.

After they were alone, Jon froze. Now that he was alone with Dany, he did not know what to say. He did not know how to start this conversation. Did he tell her he knew about the baby? He did not want her to think he just wanted to be with her because of their child. But learning about their child made him realize how much he loved her and how much of an idiot he had been. However, he also needed to tell her she was right about Sansa and because he thought his family had a right to know the truth of his parentage, he might have risked her life and the life of their unborn babe.

“Jon Snow, you asked to speak with me without the presence of my council,” Dany stated as she took a seat on one of the couches and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Once he was seated, she continued, “Considering you have not wanted to be alone with me and have barely spoken more than a handful of words to me over the last fortnight, I have a feeling you would like to tell me how it is my Hand knows the truth of your birth.”

Her tone was flat and expression was unreadable. 

“I’m sorry Dany. I am so fucking sorry,” the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I’ve been a bloody fool. I never should have pushed you away. It is all my fault. I should have listened to you.”

“Jon,” Dany stated, her voice seemed to soften at his clear distress. She brought her hand to his cheek, in a clear attempt to comfort him.

“No, Dany, I need you to listen to me.” 

Her hand fell away as Jon stood and began pacing the room.

“Alright, I’m listening.”

He blew out a breath and knelt before her and took her petite hand in his calloused one. His grey eyes piercing her violet eyes. “You were right. It was wrong to tell Sansa the truth about who sired me… I had Sansa and Arya swear an oath, before the old gods under the Heart Tree to keep the information secret. As soon as I told them the truth, Sansa slapped me and stormed out of the Godswood. I thought she just needed time to process the information… I would have gone after her immediately, but Arya stopped me, to assure me that I would always be her brother and that she would go after our sister… I thought Sansa was upset that I didn’t tell her as soon as Bran and Sam told me the truth and that she would listen to Arya. I thought we’d have a family dinner tonight and she would tell me she was sorry. However, Arya did not get to her in time. She broke the sacred oath within minutes…She went straight to Tyrion.”

“What exactly did she tell Tyrion?”

“Bran just said she told him my secret,” Jon paused for a second, remember his brother’s words. “He said that by telling Tyrion, she has _chosen her path_ and that the _old gods were not pleased_ with her decision.”

“Did he say what your sister wanted?”

“No,” Jon admitted honestly. 

Although he had a good idea as to why. He knew that Sansa always wanted to be Queen. He knew she was probably thinking of a way to get rid of his Queen. After getting rid of Dany, she would find a way to get rid of him and place herself on the Iron Throne. He recalled seeing the fleeting look of hatred flash in her eyes when he was named King in the North by little Lady Lyanna Mormont, and then again when all the other Lords and Ladies were quick to follow. At the time, he thought it was just that she was shocked. Now he knew better. He was no longer a knower of nothing. He now knew somethings, but apparently, he did not know his own sister as well as he thought he did. “But know this, I never intended for her to tell anyone. I never wanted the truth of my birth to be used against you.”

“We need to talk to Tyrion. We have to swear him to secrecy,” she replied as she made to stand.

Jon tightened the grip he had on her hand, stopping her from standing. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He had heard a slight quiver in her voice. He could tell she was afraid even though she had tried to hide it. 

“Dany,” Jon stated after he felt her breathing calm. He looked her in the eyes and continued. “Bran said that Tyrion is loyal to you. That as soon as he learned the information he came straight to your rooms. I agree that we need to speak with him… But there is something else...”

The Warden of the North’s stomach was in knots. He did not know how to tell Dany he knew about the babe or if he should allow her to tell him on her own. He just knew he did not want to lose her. 

“I wanted to make sure you know I meant what I said earlier,” he decided.

“And what would that be?”

“That I was sorry. I never should have pushed you away, Dany. I was an idiot.”

The Queen stared at him for several moments. _Gods Jon you are a fucking idiot. It’s too late. She is never going to forgive you. Your child is going to grow up as a bastard all because of you and your stupidity._

“Why did you do it? Does our shared blood really disgust you that much?” Dany almost whispered.

It was then Jon noticed she brought one of her hands to rest on her stomach, as if she wanted to protect the babe in her womb from his rejection.

Jon knew Daenerys well enough to know she would see through his bullshit if he lied so he decided to be honest. “At first I thought I should be disgusted,” Jon admitted softly as he looked into her watery lilac eyes. He no longer found himself able to look into her eyes, so took the hand that wasn’t resting on her womb, in his own. Caressing the side of her thumb with his, in what he hoped was comforting and continued. “I pushed myself away because I thought it was wrong for me to love you like I do…. I thought that maybe if I put some distance between us, the feelings I have for you would simmer and fade. I thought by keeping myself busy, I could forget about you... No only was I an ass, only thinking about myself, I was also wrong, Dany. Our relation isn’t even that close… You’re my aunt - there have been several marriages throughout Westeros involving uncle and nieces, aunts and nephews… Even my Stark grandparents were cousins.” 

Jon sighed, he knew he was rambling. “I guess what I’m saying is, I was just freaked out. I was scared. Everything I knew about myself was a lie and I acted like a fool. It was wrong of me to push you away. I should have talked to you instead of keeping my feelings to myself. I have been so fucking miserable without you. I’ve been a fucking ass to you since I learned the truth and all I can do is beg you for forgiveness… Beg you to give me another chance.”

“Jon, do you mean it,” Dany whispered, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek with the hand not in Jon’s grasp. 

“Mean what?”

“That you love me?”

“Aye, I do,” Jon confirmed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he cupped her face with his other, looked her in the eyes. “ I love you, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. When I feel in love with you, I never thought that we would share blood - That you would be my aunt. However, I was a fool to ignore you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. All I can do is pray that you will forgive me. That you will give your nephew another chance to show you how much you mean to me.”

Jon could tell she was being guarded. 

This was so different that the woman he had come to know and love. During their nights alone, wrapped up in each other’s arms as they sailed from Dragonstone to White Harbor she had confessed she never really felt loved. That she had always thought she would marry her brother, Viserys to keep the Targaryen bloodline pure. However, he betrayed her by selling her to Khal Drogo for an army. She had learned to love him, but that looking back, she realized she loved the power and protection he gave her. Then she told him of her lover, Daario, in Meereen, how she thought that maybe she had loved him, but in the end, when she left him behind, she left him behind - _‘If I look back I am lost,’_ she had confessed.

“You say that you love me. That I mean so much to you. Why do you love me? Why should I allow you back into my life?”

She had been more than a lover to him. He loved her. She had this aura about her that pulled him to her. He had seen the way she truly cared about the people who followed her. He saw that she was willing to risk her own life for the safety and lives of her people. She also saw him as more than a bastard. She made him feel loved for the first time in his life. 

“After being betrayed by my brothers at the Wall, I felt like a shell of the man I once was - I felt as though I had lost part of myself. I thought my only purpose for returning was to defeat the Night King and the army of the dead, even if that meant I had to sacrifice myself in the process. Then I went to Dragonstone, praying that you would help me, a bastard king with nothing to offer, save his people from certain death… and you did,” Jon smiled softly at her and brought his hands to her cheeks. “But you also did more... From the first moment I saw you, sitting atop the Dragonglass Throne I felt pulled to you... I felt a connection. I tried to fight it - I kept telling myself it was lust. However, after you vowed to stop your war against Cersei - when you vowed _together,_ I knew then, what I felt was real. I knew that I loved you.”

Jon then used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were escaping her eyes and kissed her forehead before taking her hands in his once more.

“For so I have been alone in this world. I thought I was the last Targaryen,” Daenerys said with a quivering voice. “Then you told me you really were not a bastard. That you were not even sired by Eddard Stark, that you were my older brother’s trueborn son. You had a stronger claim. I was angry at first.”

“Dany…”

“Let me finish, Jon.” 

When he nodded, she continued.

“I was angry because for so many years I have fought to help others and gain an army that was loyal to me. I wanted my army, my people, to follow me not because of my name, but because they believed in me, so that when I returned to Westeros to reclaim what was taken from my family, the people would see me as a liberator, not a conqueror. Then, you told me I am not the rightful heir. I was angry and afraid that it would all be taken from me.”

Jon wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to fear, but one stern look caused him to swallow the words before they left his mouth.

“Then I realized, I was no longer alone.”

Her hand once again drifted to her still flat belly. _Does she mean alone as in she has family or that she is carrying a babe she thought she would never have?_ Jon wanted to blurt out that he knew about the life their love had created, however, it did not feel right. He wanted her to realize that even if she were not carrying their babe, she would never be alone again.

It was then he realized a solution. One that could wash away her fears. On the boat, she had vowed they would defeat the Night King together. Maybe she would be willing to extend together to forever. Marriage. If they marry, they could take the Iron Throne together.

Jon then knelt before the Valyrian beauty. “Marry me, Dany,” he murmured. “I love you and want to protect you. We can unite our claims and no one will be able to use my birth to hurt you.”

There were tears in Daenerys’ eyes and Jon felt a few tears escape his as well. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her; had never been so sure of anything in his life. She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb and smiled sweetly. However, before she could answer, there was a pounding on the door.

“Jon!” He heard Arya’s exacerbated voice through the loud bang. “We know you’re in there. You need to open up the GODSDAMN DOOR! NOW!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this section!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
